The Membership Committee
The Membership Committee is an important body in both the Empire of the White Tower and The Eccentric Club. Its powers allow it to determine who gains full membership in either group. It was recently revealed that the Membership Committee has far more power then it was previously thought, potentially acting as a "shadow government" for the empire. Public Operations The public intent of the Membership Committee is to interview individuals for membership in the Eccentric club. When mortals are interviewed, the committee is made up random members of the club and the club membership chair (Currently The Duke of Mistletoe). When changeling members are interviewed however, it is by a 4 member panel- one representative from each season. In addition any membership application can be vetoed by either the Club's Mortal President or the current seasonal high regent. The Committee is also responsible for appointing "Mentors" to any newly-arrived changeling, and connect them with individuals in the various courts who can serve as guides to that given court. Individuals selected as mentors are often willing volunteers, but if the Committee desires they can be drafted against thier will and forced to perform the service by Royal Mandate. Before an individual changeling is associated with a mentor, they typically are assigned to Mr. Black who, due to some past indiscretions, has been forced to mentor all changelings who arrive in the empire and show them the ropes. Spring, despite willing participation during the other 3 seasons, oftentimes dispenses with the Committee, finding them too bureaucratic and traditionalist. Secret Operations According to The Baron Crayle, the Membership Committee has apparently been engaged in some form of clandestine operations with the complacency of others (11 individuals in total). These operations include navigating the dream-space to eliminate memories that might cause individuals to discover the secrets behind what is going on Beyond the Sea. They also take pains to "manage" the empire, including but not limited to, potentially assassinating the King of Summer when his actions may put their secrets in danger. It has become apparent that the Membership committee's greatest secret is related to The Meeting and 311. The membership committee exists to keep the number of changelings in the empire at exactly 311, maintaining the number of each "type and variety" of changeling to keep its numbers stable. If the "numberare wrong" then The Blackmasks seem to impose penalties including unleashing the Arcadians. The committee members seem to honestly not know the "why" of what they do, or the "what", they seem as in-the-dark about the Blackmasks as almost everyone else. Committee Members Over the last few years the Committee has seen considerable turnover. Here are the lists of the most recent committee members. Committee Members (Winter '09-Spring '10) *The Court of Spring- Mrs. Folo (Clinically Insane, Arrested) *The Court of Summer- David Picket-Frost (Deceased) *The Court of Autumn- Dr. Elspith Glaistig *The Court of Winter- Mortimer of Mistletoe (Chairman) Committee Members (Summer '10) *The Court of Spring- McKendry Cak (Deceased) *The Court of Summer- Sir Beryl Whitehall (Deceased) *The Court of Autumn- Dr. Elspith Glaistig (Clinically Insane) *The Court of Winter- Mortimer of Mistletoe (Chairman, Replaced) Committee Members (Autumn '10-present) *The Court of Spring- Nellie Whistle *The Court of Summer- Sir Rowland Widdershins *The Court of Autumn- Maddie Worple *The Court of Winter- Mr. Black, Impersonating Mortimer of Mistletoe in public (Chairman) Known Co-Conspirators of the Committee *Mr. Black *Baron Amyas Crayle Category:membership committee Category:Imperial Category:Functionary